Sing
by skywalkor
Summary: "He never thought that he had been so surprised in his whole life. Tenzo? No, he had no idea. He hadn't even given it a thought. You couldn't imagine it by looking at the man, neither by hearing his voice when he spoke normally..." A KakaYama one shot when Kakashi finds his kohai in the woods, singing. R&R?


_Hi guys, it's been a while! This is a one shot, about Kakashi finding Yamato in the woods, singing. Yesh. I don't own Kakashi or Yamato, they both belong to Kishi-sensei._

* * *

He never thought that he had been so surprised in his whole life.  
Tenzo?  
No, he had no idea. He hadn't even given it a thought. You couldn't imagine it by looking at the man, neither by hearing his voice when he spoke normally... But now it actually made sense.

He leaned to the left and glanced at the brunette from behind the tree, tried to not get caught.

The grass swayed because of the hot breeze that passed by, and it left a fresh scent in the air. The sun wasn't covered by even the smallest cloud.  
Konoha summer.

The man was seated with his back leaning against one of the trees, just a few meters away from Kakashi. His eyes were closed, his chest was rising up and down like it normally would.  
The green field jacked was missing, he was just wearing the standard pants and his usual black undershirt. A few leafs had fallen down and they had landed on his lap and on the mane of messy, brown, thick hair. Spotty shadows from the tree crown fell down over his calm face.  
Yamato's lips moved. Slowly and passionate, almost like his life depended on it...  
He didn't murmur, he didn't speak.  
He sung.

Kakashi was truly surprised.

It was so... Soft. Mild, like the spring rain, confident as the mountains. A voice neither light nor dark, just between them, but still so strong and safe. Every word his lips formed made the leafs shiver in the trees, the wind slow down as if it could hear every tone.

_I don't believe something behind that door  
From the time I was born oh has hidden deep inside_

Enchanting.

He sat down himself, continued to listen. It was almost impossible to describe that voice, but it made him feel shivers along his spine and a growing feeling of desire in his heart.  
He didn't know exactly what he wanted, but he knew that it was something thanks to the warm words that was sung so perfectly.

_And the strange green eyes eats away at my soul  
Slowly it makes me realize  
I didn't mean to make you cry  
'cause i still believe, believe in you_

The copy ninja closed his eyes and breathed out. Yamato's voice made him feel... Comfortable. Safe.

"You're a strange man..." he whispered quietly and hoped that the brown haired man wouldn't notice that he was sitting there, peeking, listening.  
The sun warmed up his feet, and the warmth started to slowly spread through the rest of his body.  
The man was so dizzy, so tired...

_No matter what they say  
The clouds will go away someday for you_

* * *

He dozed off. Just for a short time, but he was still enough relaxed to actually fall asleep for a couple of seconds. Or maybe it was the song?

It was beautiful.

When he woke up, someone sat down beside him.  
It took a while for both of the exposed eyes to get used to the sunbeams, the trees and the grass, but when it finally did, every muscle in his entire body froze.

Yamato smirked.

"You were hiding from me? You _really spied on me_, Kakashi-senpai?"

The white haired ninja flew up on his legs and coughed a little embarrassed. He had been caught? Impossible. Or, well, he had been sleeping after all...

"Maah, Tenzou... I wouldn't call it spying-"

A warm laugh interrupted him and he looked down on the wood ninja that apparently thought that the situation was really funny. Kakashi himself just muttered a little confused.

He sat down again. It felt a little strange looking down at the other man like that.

"I just came here to tell you that we have a meeting at the Hokage tower later to discuss Naruto's training."

"Oh..." Yamato's relaxed side faded away in a second. "I guess that we'll have to go back now, then?"  
His earlier so calm face was now more tense and professional, like usual, and something inside the copy ninja's head told him that it wasn't something good. He didn't look sad or angry, but just the fact that his whole appearance had changed wasn't positive.  
Despite that he had accused him for spying, Kakashi had to admit that the calm Yamato was better.

Just when the brown haired man was about to lean forward, so he could stand up, the bright haired ninja laid his right hand on the dark blue fabric on his shoulder.

"No, let's stay here for a while. There's no hurry."

A little sigh.

"You always say that, and look how many times you've actually arrived to the meeting or training without-"

"Tenzo, please..."

After a second of grumbling, the man sighed; "It's Yamato. But okay, fine... I guess we can stay for a little longer."

They sat in silence, and Kakashi started to feel calm again. Beside him, Yamato had almost completely started to go back to his relaxed self, and he sat with a barely noticeable smirk on his lips, looking up at the sky though the branches in the tree crown.

It was warm, nice. They were both comfortable in each other's company.

But something was nagging on Kakashi's mind and it didn't want to go away. A feeling, a thought that made him shiver and feel a sting of desire grew stronger.

It was a need. He had to ask the wood ninja.

"Te... Maah. Yamato?" muttrande

It took a while, but then, a hum. "Yea..."

Tried to sound nonchalant, but sounded more embarrassed. "Could you... Y'know... Sing again?"

Fist, he didn't got an answer at all. Had he even heard the question? Or was it inappropriate to ask at a situation like this?  
But then, a somewhat suspicious but tired voice; "So you did hear me."

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I sing again?"

Silence.  
He decided to be honest.

"I just want to hear it one more time, that's all. Without sneaking up on you..."

The breeze blew by again, brought some dry and brittle old leafs with it.  
The trees were silent. Everything was silent, almost like they waited for the final judgment...

A final sigh, then he started again. Yamato sung.

_Now i believe something inside my heart  
Strange green eyes  
But it's not a ghost or anything suspicious  
When the tears fall down and hit the grounds  
When the dream dries out in front of you  
Is when it comes  
Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

Kakashi had to swallow a few times to remove the lump that grew in his chest.

It was still so beautiful, perfect. Soft words that enchanted and took everything, every feeling he had ever felt, every thing that he had ever fought for.  
His life but in words. And this man was singing them.

With watery eyes the copy ninja looked up on his comrade.

He looked so peaceful, like there was no problem in the world. Like that meeting didn't matter, like their duty as shinobis didn't matter. Like they actually were free.

No, not free – alive. Alive was the world. That's how he felt.

Nothing mattered. Life, death was just words. Live now, today.

Suddenly, Yamato stopped. When Kakashi looked at him, the man was a little shocked and he stuttered; "S-senpai... Y-you're crying?"

Embarrassed and surprised he lifted his hand to his own face and felt.  
Yes. Tears. Since when?  
He didn't know, but it didn't matter.  
The mask was all wet up by salty tears, so he pulled it down and smiled a little as he wiped away the worst of it.

The wood ninja's eyes had widened and he stared at him... Then down on the ground. Then up on his face again. Almost like he couldn't decide if he had the courage to be rude enough to look, or don't look, like a child.

The thought of it made Kakashi smile even more as he sniffled.

And then, he did it.

Yamato moved towards him. He looked at the man's for once exposed lips, his jaw, his cheekbones and then again up in his mismatched eyes.  
He raised his hands and laid one of them on the copy ninja's cheek as he wiped away the half dried tears with the others. At the same time he opened his mouth, let out his voice, smooth as silk.

_Don't try to live so wise _

_Don't cry cause you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

Kakashi didn't hesitate. He pulled the man closer as a warmth spread from his stomach and out to every single inch of the rest of his body.  
This was simple, and it was right in front of him. It had been, all the time.

"Wherever you go" he murmured as he looked into the almond eyes.

And Yamato smiled happily, crashed their foreheads together as he answered. "Whatever you do."

They kissed.

* * *

_CONGRATULATIONS, YOU READ THE WHOLE THING! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review?_


End file.
